This invention relates to a piston-cylinder type oil damper and, more particularly, to a piston-cylinder type oil damper, which serves to brake the door of a glove compartment in the passenger compartment of a car such that it opens smoothly instead falling open suddenly under its own weight and the weight of accommodated articles or to brake the disk loading table of a compact disk player or the like to prevent it from being pulled or pushed rapidly out of the player by a spring, but which nevertheless permits the door or table to be returned to the initial state without need of extra power.